Goodnight Moon and Goodnight You
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Lacie has always longed for a daughter, but she knew that it would come with a price. When Lacie is forced to give up one of her girls to the Abyss, she finds out that Alice too...isn't far behind to find out the truth of her and her sister. Rated T for language. OzXAlice, LacieXLevy, GilXAlyss!
1. The prologue and the daughter

_Lacie Baskerville_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Lacie Baskerville. I am 28 years old and I am a Duchess._

_It's not that hard really. All you have to do is order around a few servants here and there. My husband gets the rightful power. Always there to lead and give out his so called "wisdom". However, to all great men that comes amongst power becomes consumed by the greed. No one ever sees past this more than I do. It is a great sham to call him my husband. Many women would bow to his feet just to become his mistress or wife such as I. _

_They never think of the prison you get put into. This place is like a cage. They never let you leave, never let you do anything, but be proposed as a reminder that the Duke is spoken for. Well, I guess it has its advantages. At the moment I am pregnant with my husband's child. Oh, how I've longed to give birth and have a child of my own. I feel like the luckiest women in the world. As for my husband, he is preying for it to be a boy. To take on being a Duke. I am hoping for a little girl. I want her to be perfect. Luckily, only I know that my child will be special. Only me, and me alone._

_I have already decided to name her if it is to be a girl. I want her name to be Alice. To take the letters of my own name and switch them around is a experience I can't miss. I...hope my child will be the one to change this world. No...I know she will._

**Eleven years later...**

I picked up the ends of my dress and began running threw the maze in our back yard. I wasn't even out of breath! Can you believe it!? As soon as I reached the middle, I spotted my mom sitting in her chair drinking tea and reading a book. I hoped up in my chair and swung my legs back and forth.

"Hey mom, is that a good book? Can I read it? Is it an adult book? Is there pictures? I bet not. I only like books with pictures. If I had a book, it would be of nothing but pictures!" My mom looked up and shook her head. "Alice, don't you know that I have tones of book without pictures? So why is it you ask?"

I twirled my finger around my hair. "I don't know, Oh! Dad said that we are having some people come over for dinner. He said that they have kids my age. He also said that you'd better participate. Or else." She looked up at me smiling. Oh, did he now? You of all people should know what I'm capable of." I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

I could hear the sound of grown men huffing and stopping to catch their breath. Hehe. My mom looked up from her book and eyed the green bushed doorway. I sat up a little and put on my innocent smile. I could here the men shouting loudly. Wow, their really worked up about something.

As soon as they entered the middle of the maze, they paused to take in several deep breaths. Finally, one man managed to talk. "Duchess Lacie...Lady Alice...the Duke has requested for us to take you to the tea room...the Vessilius family is here...Oh God. Can't breath..." I giggled. "Then we shall leave now and get ready for our tea time. Now don't we?" "Eh, ye-yes Dutchess. Please follow us." . My mother motioned me to stand up. I followed them till I reached my room.

I looked around my wardrobe and decided to wear something more tea time like. I wasn't vary old so it couldn't be something too fancy with a big flower hat. I pulled on a white dress with blue ribbons and purple flowers. The maid helped me attach a blue bow in my hair. I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked rather suitable and pulled on some blue heels.

I exited my room and ran my way to the tea room. I saw my mother dressed in a yellow dress with a big yellow flower in her hair. I grinned ear to ear and followed my mother into the tea room. My dad was sitting in his chair while a women was sitting across from him. She had long blond hair and soft green eyes. She was sipping tea with her pinkie up. Oo, fancy.

Another man with blond hair and light brown eyes was standing with a cigarette in his mouth, looking out the big window. My mom cleared her throat. "Hello, dear. We have been sent to your aid." My dad looked up and waved us over with an angry look upon his face. I flinched a little and took my place on the couch. I then noticed two kids sitting on the other end of the room looking at their laps and swinging their legs like I do when I'm bored.

My mom patted my shoulder. "Why don't you go visit them." I got up and walked to the other end of the room. They looked up at me as I came to a stop right in front of them. They looked a lot like their parents. The boy had choppy blond hair and blazing emerald eyes. The girl had her mother's hair and her brothers eyes.

The boy got up and bowed a little. The young girl bowed lady like to me. I wanted them to feel comfortable, so I bowed in my silly way. I positioned my feet sideways and bowed with my knees. "How do you do?" I asked like a queen would. The girl giggled, but the boy looked confused. I rolled my eyes. Dumb boy.

**THAT'S I'LL I'M POSTING FOR THIS STORY!**


	2. The marriage and the mother

Chapter 2, yo. Review if you would!

Alice's POV:

I sat down in my dad's big red chair from across the siblings. "So, let's get down to names. I am Alice Baskerville. Now you." The girl perked up. "I am Ada Vessialius. Nice to meet you." The boy stood up and kneels on one leg. "I am Oz Vessalius. Pleasure to meet you." I rolled my eyes. "Listen boy, don't treat me like that. I'm human, your human, we are all in every way." He stuttered "B-But my fri-friend said that the girl here i-is obsessed with manners."

I thought for a moment. "Oh! He must be talking about my aunt Miranda. That's a whole other story." He got up and scratched the back of his head. "O-Oh. Sorry." He sat down lazily and looked around the room questionably. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" I got up and walked slowly to my dad. "Hey dad? Can I show Oz and Ada my tower?" He looked past me for a moment before nodding.

I smiled and bowed politely to the Vessialius couple. I turned around before stopping and looking at them. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Alice Baskerville." The man smiled and nodded. "It alright little missy. I'm Oscer Vessialius. This is my wife." I smiled and looked to my mom. She was looking at me with concerned eyes. "Is everything alright mom?" She looked down at her hands.

"Yes sweetheart. Just...get along with young Oz over there." I looked at him confused. He was watching me with curiosity. "I will." I said before leaving them. "Follow me!" I motioned the to get up. They got up and we left the tea room.

"What was that all about?" Ada asked. "Where are we going?" "Just follow me. You'll see soon enough." We walked threw the garden maze and past the willow section with my favorite swing and threw a forest of cherry blossoms. I stopped and looked up at the tower.

"Wow!" They said at the same time. "What is this place?" I smiled and ran for the entrance. I pushed past the red curtains and up the spiral stairs. They followed me till we entered a circular room. The glass windows ran from the floor up. Shelves of dolls and toy puppets stacked up neatly all around the room. A few books scattered around the floor and many drawings done by me where taped to the wall. There was a huge red fluffy king sized bed, a few designed couches and loveseat by the fireplace.

"This place is my sanctuary." I flopped on the couch and relaxed. Ada was admiring the dolls and Oz was looking out the window. "What a beautiful view...Why do you have this?" I didn't look at him. I just looked at the ceiling. "...No reason. It...was abandoned and no one took care of it." I didn't tell him a complete lie. It was abandoned.

"So, what do you suppose the adults are talking about?" Ada looked at me. I shrugged. "I...don't know."

**Lacie's POV:**

**I gulped down some air. "Levy, don't you think that the young boy...Oz should marry someone else? I mean...Alice isn't exactly the kind of girl you can marry." I chuckled nervously. Levy cocked in eyebrow. "What do you mean? Nothing is really wrong with our daughter. She just needs a few adjustments. Like how to be a lady rather then a boyish girl. Don't get me wrong Lacie, I love Alice no matter what, but this is the right thing to do."**

**I frowned. "What? To bring two great families together? Alice would be furious when we tell her!" Levy looked at me with frustration. "We don't have to tell her! She'll understand when she's older." I twitched. "What about us? If I hadn't have fallen in love with you, you wouldn't be the one giving orders. My brother would." Levy softened his face. "Then Alice wouldn't have been born. Then you would be killed. And...you would have never got the chance to have a child being killed as one by your own brother."**

**I gulped. I loved my brother...it hurts to know that what Levy just said was the truth. My own flesh and blood would have killed me. Just because my own existence is a threat. Well...it is a threat. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He sighed and brought me to my feet.**

**"I'm sorry Lacie. I didn't mean to bring that up." He ran his fingers threw my hair. I lifted my eyes up to his lavender ones. He smiled. "You know...you have most brilliant beautiful red eyes. They match us vary well." I blushed a little and wrapped my arms around him as he did me. "You know I love you, right?" I nodded. "I love you too." I nuzzled closer to his chest.**

**I had to except this...Alice would marry Oz Vessalius. My Little girl...My little daughter.**

Oz's POV:

"Your how old?" I asked Alice. She let out a huge sigh. "I told you already. I'm eleven years old. Jeez." She was slouching in the neat loveseat by the fireplace. Her arms crossed and a pout look on her young face. "No way...you look like you only nine!" She got up and pointed at me. "Oh yeah? How old are you!? Two!?" I shook my head. "Does it look like I'm two? I'm thirteen. I'm two years older. How's that?" Ada grunted.

"I'm ten years old. Here you two are, bickering about young age, and I'm just here listening to it. Ok, we are all young. How is it that being young is a bad thing?"

Alice looked away. "Well...it matters to some people..." She moved her eyes to the mirror on the right side of the fireplace. "What's so fascinating about that mirror? You've been staring at it for about a good ten minutes." She looked up nervously. "No-nothing. I guess I just looked at it and lost track of time..." She began fanning herself. "Why don't we go outside. It's hot in here."

She got up and ran down the stairs. "She's vary funny. I think it's refreshing to meet a child of our class and them not be so rude and uptight. Don't you think?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm more into cute girls who giggle. This girl is-" Ada punched my arm. "Oh! Ada!" She glared up at me. I put my hands up in defense.

"I was going to say funny and good to get along with!" She pointed a finger at me. "Watch it, Oz. I'm on to you." She began skipping down the steps. "Ada, be careful going down th-" Ada tripped and was falling foreword. "Ada!" I reached for her dress, but I couldn't reach her in time. I closed my eyes, scared to hear her body hit the ground.

A thud echoed in the tower. I snapped my eyes open and saw something I didn't expect. Alice was on the ground rubbing her head. Ada was laying on her with her eyes tight. "Tsk!" Alice sat up and looked down at Ada. "You ok?" She looked up and backed away.

"O-Oh, I'm fi-fine. Wha-What about you?" Ada asked shaking. Alice gave a smile though you could tell she was hurt. "Those stairs can be tricky. I remember my first time I fell down them." She chuckled. "I even got a scar on my leg." She lifted the hem of her dress reveling a faint scar across her knee.

"Thank you for saving Ada." I said feeling relieved. She got up. "Your lucky I came back to get you two. Now, let's go to my favorite swing." We followed her to the willow tree and she sat on a long white swing made for a couple. "Come on you two. We can all fit on this." I looked at the trunk of the tree. "You sure?" She frowned. "Of course. Me and my mom get on here all the time." Ada sat on one side and Alice got the middle.

I had no choice but to sit down. My legs are killing me after all. I sat down and we swayed slightly. "Now, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and open your eyes." We did as instructed and that was when I saw a beautiful seen right in front of me. The sun was gleaming down on the willow and the cherry blossoms from the garden surrounded us with the light breeze. It was...nostalgic. Suddenly, I felt myself getting tired and closed my eyes. I was asleep within minutes.

**Alice's POV:**

**I looked up at Oz who was sleeping. "Ada, is he-" I looked over at her sleeping face. These two... I sighed and decided to let them sleep. I myself was feeling a bit under the weather and wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and took a moment to settle into my surroundings. Slowly, I fell asleep.**

_**I was running threw a forest...scared, terrified, and lonesome. I felt like someone was chasing me, but who? I stopped to take in several deep breaths. Who in the hell is chasing me!? I looked around for my attacker. If there even was one. I felt someone's hand clamp over my mouth. I stepped on their foot. They let out a yelp and released me.**_

_**I spun around and looked at my attacker dead in the eye. He was an adult with long messy blond hair. His eyes both different color. A flaky gold and a crimson red. I glared him down. To be honest, I don't know this kind of me. It was like I became a snake in the pit. Angry and confused.**_

_**"Come on! Show me your power! I'm tired of chasing a brat like you!" He yelled impatiently. I closed my eyes and began feeling the energy...the power...When I opened my eyes, I saw a women in front of me. Her arms outstretched and blocking me. The man in front had a sword. He brought it down and slashed the women...when she spun around...I knew her...She...this was my mother!**_

_**My mom, my loving protective mommy. Her face was full of fear. She looked at me with tear red eyes. "Run..." was all she said. Her body slammed against the ground hard. I felt myself drop then. Not my body...but what sanity I had left. I curled my fist and rubbed my eyes red.**_

_**I felt my legs tremble with hate. Every ounce of my body was shot with energy. I fell to my knees and let out a ear popping screech. When I opened my eyes, the man was one the ground covering his ears screaming. The forest leaves where quickly twirling around and the wind blew harshly. Did...did I do this?**_

_**When I turned around, Oz was standing there with fear. Ada was hiding behind him. Shaking with terror. They looked older then before. When I looked down at myself, I realized I was in white clothing. My long hair was white rather than brown. It was like I was someone else...who...who am I?**_

_**WHO AM I!?**_

**I opened my eyes when the sound of the swing snapped. The swing fell with a thrud. I looked around at Oz and Ada who where wide awake just as confused as I was. We began laughing. "I can't believe we all fell asleep!" Joked Oz. Suddenly, I remembered my dream. When I got up, my mom approached us. I ran into her arms. She held onto me tightly. "Dear Alice, what's wrong my child?" I just held onto her for dear life." Nothing mom. I'm just glad you're ok." Oz and Ada followed us to the dinning room. Where the parents waited for us. I sat next to Ada and my mom. Across the table was Oz and his parents. My dad always sat at the end. **

**"So, Alice...what where you and the kids doing today?" Dad asked me. I thought for a moment. "Well, we played in the tower, fell asleep on the swing..." I began to wonder. "Dad, have you ever met someone with long blond hair and one red eye and one gold one?" My dad cocked a brow.**

**"No, I can't say I have." "I had a dream about him...he was chasing me and was yelling at me about something...power was what he said."**

**I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. "What?" It was just a dream. Jeez." I played with my salad. I peeked at my parents face. My mom looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. My father looked a little confused. When I looked at Oz and his parents, Oz was looking at me with a stern face. So serious in fact. His dad was very quit and his mom was eating her food.**

**"So...I guess the swing is broke." I chuckled nervously. My dad sighed. "Alice, I told you. It's a very old swing and we can't keep fixing it when it's broken. I shrugged and began eating my meat. "You said it yourself. It's old." He looked at me for a moment before looking down at his half empty plate. **

**"Dad? What's wrong? The swing isn't completely broken." He shook his head. "No Alice, that's not it...I was just thinking." He looked up at Oscer. Oscer nodded. My dad looked into my eyes. Our matching eyes staring deep into the iris. "Alice...Oz...I have something to tell you two."**

**"No! Levy! Not yet. I told you!" My mother was enraged. Her fist smashing into the table and her eyes glaring at my father. "Mom? What's wrong?" She looked at me and shouted. "Alice, don't listen to him. Go to your room." With out questions, I got up and began walking to the exit. Till my dad stopped me. "No! Alice, come here and sit down. We have to talk. Lacie, I am telling her now. She needs to know!" **

**My mother got up and looked at me with tears behind her eyes. "Alice, please don't hate me. Please don't hate us." She ran out of the room leaving the Vessialius family quit. "Dad? What's going on?" I asked taking my seat. I pushed my plate away. Not hungry anymore from the fight. How could I? I was a little upset about it.**

**"Alice...when you were born, me and the Vessialius family had talked about your future. You too, young Oz. We had made a deal to set up an arranged marriage. Alice and Oz, you two are betrothed together. You will marry each other when Alice is 16." I gulped down air. My throat sour and aching. Tears formed in my eyes. "Why? Why would you do that? All this time, I told you about how I wanted my life to be based on the one I would fall in love with...and your telling me that you've already planned out my life!? What about me!? What about Oz!? What does he have to say about this!?" I stood up and pushed my chair over.**

**"I won't stand here and be told what I am to do with my life! I won't, I won't!" I don't know what came over me. I ran out of the room and pushed the front mansion door open. Running out as far as I could. Till my desire to hate my father disappeared.**

**I reached a lake and sat at the tree that let its leaves fall into the stream. I held my fist to my eyes and let the tears leak out. I didn't want anyone to hear me, so I was breathing in and out to study my breathing. Till I thought of enough crying, I began to think about that boy. Oz. I felt like a jerk for throwing a fit about it right in front of him.**

**I mean, I don't hate him. I just don't think of him in a romantic way. That's all.**

Oz's POV:

I was listening to the Baskervilles argue about what to tell and not to tell me and Alice. I already knew what it was they were talking about. It was about me and Alice being betrothed together. I had overheard my mom and dad talking about it. That I was to marry a girl in the Baskerville family. I was a little upset about it, but then I got over it.

After the Dutchess left, Levy Baskerville was telling Alice about our marriage. Alice was indeed angry. At first I was offend by her big rejection, but then I realized that she was eleven years old. It was expected. What I didn't expect was that she would run out like that.

"Oz, I hope you will forgive me." I looked up at my dad and smiled softly. "I do. I understand why your doing it." He smiled in a fatherly way. I just hope that Alice will accept this. I feel kind of bad. Not being able to really talk to her. My dad checked the time. "Oh, we must hurry, it's already 11:00. We won't be home till about a few hours." Levy shook his head. "You guys can stay here for the night. I can not let you guys leave at this hour." My dad thanked him.

After a few hours, I was already in one of the guest rooms. I had my own. I didn't see Alice around, and it would seem that everyone in the mansion was looking for her still. Maybe I should go find her. I grabbed my coat and walked outside. The time was maybe one o'clock. I walked around till I saw a forest. My instincts were telling me she was somewhere in there.

About ten minutes later, I see someone sitting by a tree. I could hear running water which means that a river was near by. I approached the person. I knew by the dress that it was Alice. I sat next to her. "Alice? Are you ok?" She just barely shook her head. "How could he do that? It's not his life to control..." I just looked at her tear stained face. "Everyone in the mansion is looking for you. Do you want to go back?" She shook her head again. "Not just yet."

We sat there for a little while before she spoke again. "Sorry if I offended you back there." I shrugged it off. "It's fine. I can see why you would be upset. I actually fount out about our marriage before I even met you. At first I didn't think it was you, but then after I realized you were Levy 's daughter, I knew that it was you who I would marry." She let out a sigh.

"I feel like a baby." I gave her a nudge. "We all do sometime. I don't think you noticed, but when the swing broke, I literally had to hold back a scream. I was so scared." I put a hand over my heart. She began giggling and rolled her eyes. It was then that I realized her beautiful eyes. They where amethyst colored. It was really cool.

I had noticed that she looked like her mom, except for the eyes. She had her mother's hair, facial features, and her mother's area. I don't really know why, but something about Alice and her mom was odd. I might be imagining it, but something about the two reminds me of THAT place. It's really weird, because they both look happy and full of life, but I can't help but think that they have something to do with that dark and forsaking place.

I can't say much, considering I myself have actually been there. My father told me once that, that place is where both sinners and people important or "special" get these terrifying monsters placed on them. I didn't want to think about it to much, I'm still having nightmares about the day I became one with the most terrifying creature there. The name still makes me shudder.

However, I just need to let it drop. I can't jump to conciliation. It's only a thought after all. Alice shifted a little and stood up. "Alright, let's get back. I probably worried my mother." I smiled and got up. After the long walk back, I could hear all the people yelling and babbling that Alice has returned.

I made my way to my room and crashed on the bed. Tomorrow was going to kill me.

**Lacie's POV:**

**I was sitting on Alice's bed wipping what tears I had left. How could he tell me that we would tell her later on in life, and then tell her the day he met her! I just hope my baby doesn't hate me for this. Alice had ran out a few hours ago. I was so scared she wouldn't return. **

**The door opened up and closed. I looked up and saw her looking at me guilty. I rushed up and grabbed her. Hugging her and whispering how much she ment to me. To my luck, she hugged back and was shaking like a leaf. Crying into my shoulder. I pulled away for a moment to look at her.**

**My baby girl. My little girl. She rubbed her eyes dry. I kissed her forehead and rubbed circles in her palms. "My dear Alice, I'm glad you're back." She just looked up at me. That's when I decided that it didn't matter if me and Alice were on the run, I would do anything for her freedom.**

**"Alice, if you don't want to marry Oz or stay here anymore, we could always leave. Just you and me." She smiled her gorgeous smile and shook her head. "Remember? I know what you're capable of, but we can't just run away. Sometimes you have to face things that are hard to face. In the end, we can get over it by accomplishing it. Mom, I want to give it a try." I kissed her cheek and stood up.**

**Taking her hand, I walked to the bed and we both snuggled up into the comfy covers. There, we fell asleep like we always did. When she was just a little girl in my arms.**

_**I was running around the garden without a single breath loss. I could hear giggling to my left. I stoped and smiled hugely. Turning around, I pulled back a bush and saw my little girl laughing. I chuckled and bent over to pick her up. I kissed her cheeks and began walking with her back to the mansion. **_

_**When we got in, kids ran to us and began asking Alice were she was. "I was playing hide and seek with my mom." She smiled happily at me. I sat her in her chair. "Now, let's say happy birthday to our sweet girl." My husband came in with a cake in hand. All the girls giggled and the boys laughed. **_

_**"Alright, here we go everyone." **_

_**"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Alice. Happy birthday to you." We all sang to Alice's 7th birthday. Alice blew out her candles. "What did you wish for?" Alice's best friend Sharon asked. Alice's face was less happy now. I watched her concerned. "Alice?" I asked. She looked up at me and whispered "I wished for that girl to come back." I searched for Alice's face.**_

_**I knew that one day, she would find out. About her...about me...and about Alyss.**_

More of a chapter now! A shout out to my two new favorite fanfics. "Tango with me" and "This isn't a fairytale". Really like them. Please review people!


	3. The voice and the sister

Chapter 3 guys! Please Please please review! Getting nervous, yo. Please and thank you!

Alice's POV:

I woke up to blinding light. It was warm and my skin felt dry. It was to hot for this. Maybe I should get up. First I pulled off the covers, then I ran my bath water, after my to cold of a bath I decided to wear something less girly today. After all, I DID wear a frilly dress yesterday.

Today, I wore a dark blue dress the stopped a little past my hips, some black leggings, black combat boots, and I wore my hair in a braid that was tossed over my left shoulder. The leggings were more like pants, so nothing showed. (Think Vanessa. :)

I walked back into my room and saw that my mom was already awake. She was wearing her favorite purple dress. Memories from last night came back to my vision. God, how am I going to face my dad? Maybe I'll just wing it and pretend it never happened. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Me and mom made our way to the dinning room for breakfast. Dad and Oscar sipped their coffee, mom joined Mrs. Vessilius, and Oz and Ada sat towed the end and were eating their breakfast. I joined them and told the maid the usual. She left and went to get my food. "So, what's up?" They looked at me for a minute.

"What? Is there something on my face?" They began laughing. "Wha-what?" They were making me nervous. "Nothing, it's just...Well...we didn't think you would come down for breakfast. That's all." I looked at Oz. He didn't seem fazed by last night. What's going threw his mind?

"Say Alice, what do you think you and Oz will become in the future?" I looked at Ada blushing madly. "Ho-how can you say su-such things now?" Oz stuttered. "Ye-yeah." I agreed. Ada thought. "Well, you two are going to be married, so I thought I would ask. Besides, you have five years till you two have to fall in love."

Fall in love? I thought this was just going to be me and him marrying. I didn't really know we had to love each other. It's probably impossible.

_Nothing is impossible._

"Huh? Who said that?" Oz looked at me confused. "Who said what? We didn't say anything." "Well, it sounded like someone said something." I mumbled. "Maybe your just having pre marriage jitters." Ada patted my shoulder.

_Or maybe your just hearing things._

"Maybe your right. Maybe I am just hearing things." Oz frowned. "No, Ada said pre marriage jitters. She didn't say anything about you hearing things." I looked up. "Oh. Sorry." Ada laughed. "No, she is hearing things. Otherwise she wouldn't have said that." I sighed. The maid came back and gave me my breakfast. A stack of pancakes and a small dish of ham chunks. Gosh, I love meat.

"Hungry are we?" Asked my dad. I glared at him. "Well duh. I didn't finish dinner last night." He looked hurt. Oh well.

_Maybe your feeding for two people. _

I looked up, but still no one said anything. It was strange. I think I've lost a nut. "Alice, are you still mad at your dad?" I nodded. "Yup. I told him awhile back that I wanted to marry someone I met and fell in love with, but I guess that's not going to fly, is it?" Ada nodded sadly.

"At least we'll be sister in-laws." She giggled. I smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right. I've always wanted a sister."

_How rude. Don't say it like I don't exists._

I grinted my teeth. Who the hell is talking to me?

_Isn't it obvious? It's the one person you should know best. More then anyone else. Or...did you forget?_

I'm just going to ignore whoever you are and go on with my life.

_You couldn't ignore me if everyone's life depend on it. Go ahead, try and ignore me._

Ignoring you. Lalalala- "This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to be your sister." She said happily. I smiled. "So, are you going to answer the question? What do you think your guy's life will be when married?" I thought for a moment. "Well, if me and Alice fall in love within five years, then I guess we'll have children. You'll be an aunt!" Oz pitched in. "And if we don't fall in love, then I will just have to adopt."

"Either way, you'll have a child?" Ada asked. "Well yeah. I mean, I want to be like my mom. I mean...to be a mom must be great." I said dreaming. "What about taking care of them as a baby? What if it gets to hard?" I shook my head. "You just have to make the best of it. Taking care of a child is the job we have here on earth. To bring seed to life and nourish them with love." They looked at me oddly.

"Alice, your only eleven years old. How can you know so much about how to take care of a kid?" I frowned. "Im not sure..." I lied. I knew why. It's because no matter how old I am, I'll always be some how more mature then I am.

_That's because we ARE more mature then anyone. We ARE more superior then everyone. It's almost like we AREN'T even human._

Shut it. I don't know who you are, but you're killing my buzz.

"Alice? You look a little tired. Are you alright?" I looked up and waved my hands in front of me. "Uh, yeah. Just need some air, be back." I got up and rushed to my tower. I don't know why, but for some reason...I just had to be there.

I ran up the steps and stopped in front of the mirror. Every time I look into it, I can't look away. I always thought it was because I was just weird that way, but there's another reason. A strange... nostalgic reason.

_So you've noticed...the difference between you and other kids._

What are you?

_Only you can find out. I won't tell you. However, just know that I am willing to help you with anything else._

Oh yeah? How about you show yourself.

_If that's what you want._

I gasped when the mirror began to crack. "What the..." It was then that the glass fell to the floor. I stepped back. The inside of the mirror was hollow...like a vortex of something.

_Or another dimension._

A dimension? That's inpossible.

_Nothing is impossible._

I walked threw it and found myself in my room. Or so I think it is. The only thing different was instead of just one fancy loveseat, there was another one right behind it. No, threw the window, it wasn't morning light. It was as if it was really dark outside. Pitch black even.

_That's because there's nothing out there._

Nothing? Where...where am I?

_Your in a dimension different from your world. But it's not the Abyss either._

Abyss...you mean that fairytale?

_Oh it's no fairytale._

The Abyss is real?

_Yes._

So...what am I doing here?

"Your here to visit me." I snapped my head around and saw a faint figure standing at the stair case. "Reveal yourself." I said slowly. The figure came into the light. I let a small gasp. It was me...no...the girl from my dream! She was wearing the same outfit as me, but it was a light blue. Her hair was snow white. The thing is...she looked identical to me. Almost.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it...Alice." She giggled. "Who are you?" She looked shocked to hear those words out of my mouth. "My name is Alyss." I cocked my head to the side. "Thats my name." I told her. She shook her head. "No, my name is spel S." "Why do you look like me? And the name." She sat down on one of the loveseat and picked up what looked like a plush rabbit.

"We...are twins." I frowned. "My mom never said anything about me having a twin." She lifted a brow. "Should she? Why tell you something that could upset you." I shook my head. "Then, why aren't you with us?" Alyss cringed. "Because I was taken. The core of the Abyss claimed me when we were born. The Abyss is quit greedy. It wants more...just like me."

"Wants more?" "Yes, the Abyss wanted a body to speak threw as well as a friend. It is still vary lonely...as am I. So I summoned you here to visit us." She beamed. I sat in the other loveseat. I noticed a plush rabbit almost identical to the other one. Only this one was black. "This is all to much! I don't even know what this core is!?" She stood up and held out her hand.

"Then...I'll show you...take my head." I hesitated, but took her hand. My vision blurred.

_I was sitting in a small room. Next to me was a girl who looked like me. My twin. "Alice, would you tell me what our mom is like?" I smiled. "Oh, she's wonderful! Just the other day, she told me that when I grow up, I can have a child of my own!" "Of course, all women can do that." She told me. I rolled my eyes. "Well, anyways-" suddenly, Alyss fell to the ground. "Ah! It hurts!" I ran to her. "Alyss! What's wrong!" "She wants...to take my place!" I grinted my teeth. "No...She always interferes!" I shouted. _

_"Who always interferes?" I looked at Alyss. Her eyes where a marble black. Even the whites of her eyes. "Hehe, hello other half of Alice." She said sickly. "What do you want?" I spat. She smiled hugely. "I want to play too!" She rolled on the floor laughing. "No, it's mine and Alyss's play time! Your not supposed to take over when I visit." I was upset._

_She always did this. "Oh dear...So different from that sister of yours." The dolls around us started cackling. I got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Asked the Abyss. I turned around and glared her down. "Leaving." She twisted her face to a murderous frown. "No...we didn't even get to play!" She cried out. "I'm tired of playing with you! Give me my sister back!" _

_She began pouring with anger. "Why why why why why do you always take what's ours!?" I shook my head. "I never took what's yours." One of the dolls passed by me. "Not you girl, ...Your mother. Taking away the vary being know as Alice. Taking away HER other half." I backed away. "You...You are such a nuisance!" "No, your a nuisance! Take care of her...take her away from that body! Lacie is messing her mind up! Take it! Now! Take it from her right now!"_

I opened my eyes. Scared...I'm...scared...

"It's ok, you don't have to remember right away. I know it's scary. Just go back home and visit me soon." Smiled Alyss. I walked up to the mirror. I looked threw it to see myself staring at my reflection. When I walked threw it, I was back in my body.

"Alice? You've been staring at that mirror for an hour." I looked back at my mom. "Mom...did I have a twin...a sister?" My mother hesitated. "...Yes. She...died at birth." I frowned. "That's a lie. She was taken...taken by the Abyss!" My mom stood frozen. "Alice..." I smashed the mirror with my fist. Some how, the mirror was fixed when I came back to reality.

"How...how did I forget!?" She held a hand over her mouth. Gaping at my bloodied fist. "I had them taken away!" She shouted scared. She ran to my side and picked up my hand. I pulled back quickly. "How?" I asked trying to calm down. I have never been angry at my mom before. This was the first.

"I...I had a man take them away. He said he could erase anything related to that place. I had him erase the memories of you ever visiting that place. It was for your own good. It was unhealthy! Both for your mind and your body! You were going insane!" I pulled away from her and ran down stairs.

I sat under a tree and tried calming myself down. She made me forget my own sister. My mom...the person I trusted the most.

_You can't trust anyone, Alice._

Who's side are you on?

_Hehe, this isn't Alyss._

Abyss...What do you know? I don't think I should talk to you. Your insane.

_Only someone as crazy as me can communicate with me. Right?_

What do you want?

_To talk to you...it's been a few years. I've missed talking to Alyss's other half._

Leave me alone.

_I can't. I can't leave you two alone._

Why now? Of all times, you had to talk to me now?

_Because something was blocking your mind. However...someone came along and is accidentally erasing that wall. _

What is it?

_...perhaps a cursed child...or an illegal contractor._

Illegal contractor?

_Maybe you should slowly take this in...you've learned a lot today. We'll pick back up again tomorrow._

"Alice, what are you doing?" Oz and Ada approached sitting by me. "Nothing. Just...I feel like stupid fairytales are getting to me." "Fairytails?" "Yeah, like the freaking abyss." Oz frowned. "Alice, come with me." He took my wrist and pulled me away from Ada. "Oz?" He ignored me and we stoped in the middle of the maze.

"Alice, do you know anything about the Abyss? Or perhaps related to anything in the abyss?" I looked away. "Well..." "It's ok if you are. You see...I knew you and your mom had a strange area that reminds me of that place. The thing is...I might have sighed a contract with well, one of the most powerful monsters inside that place."

"What?" He sighed. "Nevermind. Forget it." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "I'll tell you later. I mean, we do have five years to get to know each other." He smiled. Oh, this boy just poked a nerve. "Why you!" I chased him around the garden. He ran around laughing. Then like that... I forgot why I was upset.

**You know she's going to find out soon enough.**

_**Yeah, I know.**_

**When she does, we'll take her too.**

_**...I know...**_

**Are you upset?**

_**...its for the best...right?**_

**Yes. If I have the other half...I won't be alone anymore.**

_**I don't want to be lonely too...but...**_

**This is the only way.**

_**...yes...your right.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two years later-**

Alice's POV:

I could barely wait! Today was my first time visiting the open gates. "Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!" I bounced in my chair. "Hehe, Alice sure is excited today." Oz laughed. Oh, he had no idea."Why are you so happy?" Ada asked. "We are just going to town." I beamed even more if possible. "It's my first time outside the gates!" I stood up jumping around.

Oz choked on his crescent roll. Ada gasped. "What? You've never left the gates to your house?" I shook my head. "Nope. Not even once. Lacie said it was dangerous." Oz looked down at his plate and Ada sighed. "What?" "It's just...when I first met you, you and your mom were super close. Now you call her by name." I felt my stomach drop. I looked down at my lap. It's true...I loved...love my mom...but I can't ever trust her. "It kind of makes me feel sad for you. You looked so happy with your mom...I mean you looked up to her like no other. What happened between you two?"

I shook my head. "Nothing! Let's just get ready and go!" I tried to sound happy, but it came out more like a rushed yell.

It was about fourteen minutes when we reached the town. I was busy jumping place to place. There was meat markets, toy shops, flower shops, a few bakerys, and even a shop just to hang out at. But one shop in particular caught my eye.

"Oz! Look at this!" I showed him the old shop with dark red curtains. "Come on, let's go in!" I tugged at his arm. "Alice, I don't think we should." I ignored him and pulled harder. He sighed. "Ok, but Alice, we're just looking around." He told me. I waved him off. "Yeah yeah, whatever." The shop was quit creepy looking. Old antics, old photos, old news papers. Just a hole bunch of old to me. I stopped to look at a weird crystal ball. "Oz? What's this?"

He looked at it for a moment. "Oh no, Alice...we have to leave. It's a witch craft store." He took my hand and was pulling me out. We tried opening the door, but it seems to have been locked. "Oz, what do we do?" I whispered in panic. He looked around for an exit. "Leaving so soon?" Came an old spoken voice.

I spun around and looked dead in the eye with a man and women. The women looked around her seventies. The man had a young face with long red hair. "We were just looking around. That's all." Oz said coolly. The man frowned. "Well then...how about a fortune before you leave?" I tugged Oz's hand. He looked at me then nodded.

"Uh, sure. Just a quick one." We sat at the round table. The women sat an old looking hat on her head. "Typical." Oz muttered. The women lifted a brow. "Shut it, kid. It's for show." I tightened my lips. Pressing them tightly. "How about the boy first." She took Oz's hand. After a moment, she spoke.

"Your an illegal contractor...with the Blood Strained Black Rabbit...and...you have a tough challenge ahead of you. In order to save your lover, remember...take a terrible risk." Oz blushed looking over at me. I didn't quit understand her. "Your turn sweet." She took my young hand in her elderly wrinkly one.

"...You are different...from a human...I see a...sister...a vary lonely sister with a lonely and haunting melody...a noble and very powerful father...in money perhaps...but the mother...she's risking something important for you...a vary sad love...a forgotten daughter...No...two forgotten daughters...and a terrible misfortune." I froze. I didn't want to hear about my mom anymore. I couldn't trust her. I never will."This can't be real..." I muttered quietly.

_No, it can be real._

Go away. Leave me alone.

_Oh Alice, I simply just can't do that._

"A voice...talking to you. Who is it?" She tightened her hand around mine. "Who is it, dear?" The women yelled. I pulled away. Oz grabbed my hand once again and pulled me quickly threw the doors. We rushed out into the street. He heared more than I wanted him to.

_You can't hide it from your lover anymore._

I rolled my eyes. Two years and we still hadn't fallen in love. Well I think. I mean...there is times I feel like I have a crush on the blonde idiot, but it can't be love...right?

_Hehe, so ignorant. It's love alright. Sister knows you better then you know yourself._

Oh haha.

_...Three blocks ahead. Five buildings down. Take a right in the alleyway. Enter the red door._

What?

_There...Your memories are there!_

My memories...Oh, my memories!

I took off down the road. Oz following and shouting my name wouldn't stop me. After three blocks and five buildings down, I reached a flower shop. I looked to my right. Sure enough, an alleyway was ahead. Oz finally caught up. "Alice, don't run off like that." He bent down to catch his breath.

"Oz, come here." I grabbed his neck tie and pulled him into the ally. "Alice? What is it?" I gave him my series look. "Oz, that women said you were an illegal contractor...you also told me that two years ago. What exactly are illegal contractors?" Oz gave me a look from head to toe. "Alice, an illegal contractor is someone who has sinned. Sinned bad. The messengers of the Abyss then sends them to a truly terrifying place."

"The Abyss huh...Well...What else?" He looked away. "I'm one of these illegal contractors. The only way to escape from the Abyss is to sign a contract with these monsters known as chains. I've just so happen to sign mine with the most powerful chain in the Abyss...the Blood Strained Black Rabbit." I let out a shaky breath. "I see...What is its power?"

"It can erase anything related to the Abyss." My breath caught in my throat. "Wait...Alyss, is this true?" I asked looking away from Oz. "Alice? Who are you talking to?" I held up a finger. "Alyss?" I asked again.

_Yes?_

Is he the one who took away my memories?

_No. But someone with the same power did. And he's right behind the red door._

I looked over at the door. I would need to tell him before we just walk in. "Oz, I...have something to tell you. It's kind of complicated, but...Well you see, when I was born, I had a twin. Somehow, the Abyss managed to take her away from us. I have these strange out of body experiences and...It's just really hard to explain how I'm able to visit her." Oz snapped his fingers.

"I've seen you do it. One day when I came over, you were sitting on your couch and you just looked so lost. Like you weren't even alive. I tried snapping you out of it, but it was like you didn't even notice me." Well, at least he's taking this a lot better than expected. "So..." I didn't know what he'd think of me.

"I told you, it's really complicated." He bit his bottom lip. "Why would the Abyss take your sister?" He asked.

_Because I am very lonely._

"What do you want?" I snapped. Oz raised his brows. "Alice?" I shook my head. "It's not you, I'm talking to the Abyss." He looked surprised. "You can talk to it? How?" I ignored him.

_Who is he? Tell him to go away._

No, I'm not telling him that.

_Make. Him. Leave._

How. About. No. I'm not Alyss, you can't control me.

_..._

Silence. That's right.

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him towered the door. "One more thing, Oz. When I was younger, I could visit there. I guess Lacie thought it was unhealthy and she had a man take my memories of ever visiting her." Oz looked disbelieving, but it's understandable.

We walked in. Inside was a girl drinking tea and a man eating cake. I looked closely at the girl. "Sharon!?" She snapped her head in my direction. "Alice?" She got up and squinted. Her eyes widened. "Alice!" She attacked me in a hug. "Alice, I've missed you! Wait, what are you doing here? Oh never mind, I'm just happy to see you."

"Hehe, you too." The man stood up and walked over to me. I observed him. He had one red eye, the other covered, and white hair. He looked young in the face, but his hair said otherwise. "Alice...Your name is familiar. So tell me Alice, what brings you here?" I looked down at my feet. "I was told to come here...that I could find my memories." His eyes...eye grew large.

"By God, it is you, little Alice. How do you do?" I cocked my head to the side. "Do I know you?" He smiled. "Yes, I'm the one who took your memories." I gasped. "Why? Why did you do that?" "Your mother told me to. Anyway, if that's what your looking for, then I'll bring them to you." Oz chipped in. "Wait, your series? That...Can't possibly be true. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." I looked back at him. The man shuffled threw some stuff. "So Alice, how is it you come to find out about your lost memories?" I sighed. "Well, there is a voice in my head. Telling me that I had forgotten them." He hummed. "So, what's your name?" I asked. "Hehe, his name is Brake." Sharon giggled.

"Aha! Here they are. You see, I told your mom I erased them, but I was to interested in them. I just had them kept away in a small bell." He pulled out a gold bell and dangled it in front of my face. "All you have to is jingle it." I slowly took the bell. Running my fingers across the worn out gold.

My hand was shaking. Well, here goes. I jingled it slowly, hearing a beautiful clinging noise. The walls of the room faded till the room started to look like mine, well Alyss's room. I noticed that Sharon was clinging onto my arm. Oz was observing the room and Brake was smiling. Why was that idiot smiling?

"Where are we?" Oz asked bewildered. "It looks like your tower, but it can't be. Is it?" I shook my head slowly. "No...It's not my tower at all."

"Where am I?" I heared my own child voice coming from behind us. We turned around and saw my younger self. She...I was staring outside the empty window. "Your in my room, Alice." Young me looked over at the young Alyss. "Hehe, how do you do, Alice?" She giggled.

_I was looking at a girl who looked just like me. The only difference was that her hair was white and the outfit she was wearing was white. Well, but it was the same dress. "Hehe, how do you do, Alice?" She asked me. I stiffened. "Uh, good?" I told her plainly. She began jumping up and down quickly. "Oh what a joy! I've been wanting to meet you for along time. This is a magnificent moment!" _

_I managed a smile. "Would you mind telling me who you are?" She grabbed my hands and hopped around the room with me. "I'm Alyss, your twin sister! I've been watching you from afar and I just knew that we would become the closest of people!" I began giggling. "Well, I'm glad to see that I have a sister!" _

Sharon cleared her throat. "I'm I not a sister to you?" I looked up at her. "You'll always be my big sister Sharon." I smiled. Sharon was after all a few years older than me. She blushed and held me tighter. "Good, I'm glad to see that you think of me as a big sister." She grinned.

-A few years later-

_I looked down at my feet. "Alyss, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She was laying in bed. The covers pulled up to her stomach and her arms flat to her sides. Her face passive and her eyes staring at the ceiling. "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Abyss. I told her not to connect to you. I knew it would drive you crazy." I shook my head. "I'm not crazy!" I yelled. She looked at me with amusement._

_"Alice, you stabbed Glen in the leg because he was going to throw away one of your dolls." "Well it was mine! He should know better!" I shouted. She squinted her eyes. "It's getting to you. I'm not saying I agree with mothers decision. I'm saying that it is unhealthy for you to allow the Abyss into your vessel." "Alyss, your sick. This is to much of a burden on your body. Your going to strain yourself." I walked back to the mirror._

_My reflection has been different. I had white streaks in random places of my hair and my eyes where going from an amethyst color to a pale lavender. She was draining the features from my face. I was more pale then ever. I never went outside anymore. I wouldn't leave that room and I would often drift off into space to come here. It was changing me._

_However, I wasn't going to let the Abyss destroy her body. She was weaker now. Her hair wasn't white. It was grey, her eyes are now white, and her skin is a pale grey color. I can't just sit here and watch her suffer. So one day when the Abyss had her body, I had asked if I could take on some of that stress. She agreed gratefully. That's were it all happened. _

_"Alice!" I woke up and looked over at my mom. She was starring at my reflection. "Oh Alice! That's it! Your coming with me!" I looked outside. It was dark out. After I put on a dark hood, she grabbed my hand and ran me into town. We stopped at a door. My mom banged on it for the longest time._

_"Excuse me! Some people are trying to sleep!" Came a voice. The door opened to a man with two red eyes. His brown hair was pulled to a side ponytail. "What?" He snapped rudely. My mom hesitated. "I need a favor. I heared you can destroy anything related to the Abyss. Can you erase memoirs?" I began trying to pull away from her. "No! Mom! No!" I screeched. _

_"Alice! I can't allow you to go there!" The man looked back at my mom. "Just come in lady." He opened the door. My mom dragged me inside. "Please!" She shouted. "Do it quickly!" The man frowned and looked at me. I was thrusting everywhere. "Leave us alone!" I shouted. "We don't want to be separated!" My voice sounded as two. The other voice was Abyss's. _

_"Alice...what's gotten a hold of you...?" I couldn't react. I reached for a sharp object. A pen was sitting on a grey table. The man followed my eyes and snatched it away. "Alright, let her go." My mom pulled away. He held up a hand held mirror and showed me my reflection. He and mom saw it too._

_My hair was all white. Eyes black and a faint black glow was swirling around me. I looked like a monster. I chose to ignore it. No...abyss helped me ignore it. I looked around for an existed. Suddenly, I was pushed against the floor. It was a straining power. I couldn't get up. I screamed in anger._

_"Please do it!" Mother yelled. The man slowly took out a cane. He then pushed it over my chest. "Ok." Just then, a dark ash blanket covered me. All I felt was pain. Then...everything went black._

I felt something wet fall down my burning cheeks. Tears... "Why...Why am I crying?" I pulled my hand to my face and wiped my tears away. It wasn't working. When I looked up, Brake was sitting next to Sharon who fell asleep. Then someone took my face into their hands. I looked up at Oz. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "It's ok, Alice. I'm here." He brought me into a hug.

I held onto him. "Thanks Oz. Your a good friend."

**Oz's POV:**

**"Thanks Oz. Your a good friend." I clenched a little. Alice had no idea, but the truth is...I had actually fell in love with Alice a while back. I remember one day she told me that I should get over what other people think about me and to accept myself the way I am. Alice pulled away slowly. She smiled shyly. "Hehe, I'm such a mess. Aren't I?" I shook my head. "Not at all. I think it's kind of cute." **

**She blushed and pushed me away. "W-well, it's n-not cute! You...You useless manservernt!" Manservernt? "Oh, Alice likes to call men her manservent." Sharon woke up. "What? Why?" "Because big sister Sharon told me that men are to be controlled by their women." She said putting a hand on her hip.**

**I blinked. She admitted that she was my women. "Awww! Alice is my women? Well of course you are." I smiled and patted her head. She took my hand and bent it backwards. "Owwwww! Aliiicccee! Why did you do that?" I whined. She smirked. "She also taught me that."**

This chapter is based off of chapters 100 and 101. Hope you like it. Also, I changed the cover photo. I usually use a different picture till I finish the one I've made for the story. Please review! Bye, thanks for coming.


	4. The Abyss and The love for a girl

Chapter 4 :) I really would appreciate some reviews though. ;-;. I would like to know if my story is suitable for a continuation.

Oz's POV:

I sat down and took everything in. Today is Alice's 16th birthday. Meaning that we are to marry this year. I would need to try. I loved Alice. I don't know if she felt the same though. That's it! I need to make her fall for me. That way Alice and I can both be happy. Still, I hope Alice will have a happy birthday.

I looked at the present I got her. It was a small silver box with blue lace around it. Inside was a rare flower that I grew in my garden at home. I had frozen it and added some kind of steel liquid to keep in from wilting. It weighed a bit more than a necklace. It was a homemade neckless.

On the inside, was a stone the color of her eyes. I hope she likes it. I stuffed it inside my pocket and began walking threw the garden. Alice must be in her tower. I walked up the steps. It was too quiet up there. I made it to the top and sighed. Alice was standing in front of that mirror, just looking into it with a blank face.

I waved my hand in front of her. She didn't even flinch. I sat down on the loveseat and closed my eyes. The sound of whispering made me open them. Alice was mumbling to herself. I got closer to hear her.

"Rule 1: Emptiness is the key to power. Rule 2: Love is just a camouflage of what resembles obsession. Rule 3: Liers pay for their sins. Rule 4: Hide the pain with a terrifying thing. Rule 5: Do what is told or punishment will come back in the future." She sounded emotionless.

After a good ten minutes, Alice snapped out of her trance. "How long since you've been there?" I asked her. She glanced behind her. "What day is it?" I dropped one of Alice's books that I was looking threw during her space out. "It's...Your birthday, remember?" She gasped.

"Are you...are you saying that I've been there for three days!?" She looked panicky. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, eyes wide, and a tint of pale formed on her cheeks. Shit, this is not happening. Three whole days. I tried to calm down and wrapped my arms around her. "It's ok, please stay calm." I said shaky. Three days...this is getting bad.

Sometimes I wished Alice would have never met her sister. This must be how Lacie reacted all those years ago. Scared for Alice. I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes looked like a pale lavender color and her hair was getting white streaks in them. I frowned. It's just like when we saw her memories. She was losing the human features.

"Alice, don't you think we should talk to your mom?" Alice shook her head quickly. "No! She'll take Alyss away from me again. I can't let anyone come between us." She said breathlessly. She refuses to get better. The Abyss is rotting her mind. I hope she doesn't become consumed by darkness.

"Come on, let's get you ready and go to your party." She nodded slowly and walked to her wardrobe. "Oz, meet me in the garden. I have to take a bath and get clean." She began unbuttoning her nightgown. I walked down stairs and stopped by the charryblossom trees. I waited patiently. About twenty minutes later, I looked down at my watch.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" I looked up and a small gasp escaped my lips. Alice's hair was in a curly ponytail. Her dress was a black strapless one that reached past her feet. Adding a small train past her. She looked amazing. Her eyes and hair aren't natural, but it still added a bit of beauty to her.

A few white streaks here and there and her iris kind of looked cloudy. Still, she looked beautiful. I held out my arm. She slipped hers in mine and we began strolling threw the garden. It was silent at first. Maybe I should compliment her to score some love points. I bent down to her ear.

"You look beautiful." I mumbled truthfully. She blushed and looked away with a pouting face. "Ye-yeah. Tha-thank you." She stuttered. Point one. I smiled. When I glanced back at her, she was more series looking. Her eyes furrowed looking forward and her face passive. "Hey, I'm worried too. Let's just hope everything will be alright. Ok'"

She looked down as we walked past the willow trees. "It's just I can't believe it was three days..." I slid my hand down and intertwined our fingers. "Alice, listen to me. We need to do something about this right now. I mean...What if what your mom did all those years was the right thing?" Alice looked up at me with hurt in her eyes.

"She's my sister, Oz. I can't do that to her. She's all alone. All these years, I forgot about her. It must have been entirely lonely. I'll help her no matter what it does to me." Alice tried pulling away, but I kept my fingers tight with hers. "Oz, I need some time alone." I shook my head. "No Alice. You've been alone far to long. I barely get to talk to you anymore. Listen, I know you don't want her being alone, but the Abyss is adding to much stress upon your body and mind. Your not disappearing away from us anymore."

Alice sighed and flopped down, pulling my arm down because I refuse to let go of her hand. I sat next to her. "We need to come to a agreement here." I told her. "Can we just talk later?" I nudged her shoulder. "Of course. Now come on." I got up and helped her to her feet. When we reached the party/ball room, we began looking for friends.

Since it was her 16th birthday, everyone around our age from the village and the town came to the party. We spotted Sharon and some other girl. "Echo!" Alice ran from me to the girl. She had short white hair and blue eyes. Alice waved. Suddenly, a boy wrapped his arms around Alice. "Happy birthday, Alice!" He shouted. Everyone turned their heads and said "Happy birthday!" Then went back to mingling.

"Damn it, Vincent! What did I tell you about embarrassing me in public!?" He yawned and let go of her. "Whatever, guess who decided to hire the Street Kids to play at your party?" Alice perked up. "The Street Kids! Who?" Alice looked existed. "I did." Elliott appeared. "Hey, Elliott." I waved to him. "Hey, shorty." He looked around.

"Bastered." I mumbled. Elliott rolled his eyes. Alice hugged him. "Thank you, Elliott!" Alice hopped up and down. "Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "No problem. I knew you liked their music, so I decided it would be cool to hire them to play for you." Alice stepped back and smiled. "They are cool. They are my favorite band!" She began looking around.

"Where are they?" The blond guy shoved Alice a little. "They are practising your favorite songs." I frowned. He seemed really mean to Alice. "Oi! Stupid Rabbit, happy birthday." Our eyes shifted to a man with black hair and golden eyes. He was taller than anyone of us. Alice stomped right up to him.

"Seaweed head! Don't call me stupid!" She reached up to hit him, but because of her height, he was able to hold her head down in order to avoid her smack down. "Gil~. I wouldn't advise you to make fun of the birthday girl~." Sharon smiled eerily. Gil shuttered and tugged at his collar.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. I'll let you go...only this time." Alice pulled away in a huff. Suddenly, music began playing. Alice's eyes raised up and she took off to the other side of the room. With us following, some men in formal clothing made a wall around Alice. We stopped when they wouldn't move.

"We're security. We are here to protect Miss Alice. It is her birthday and we are expecting some unwanted geast at her party today." Sharon giggled, but a scary area formed around her. "Is that so? Well, we are her closets friends and we would like to be with our dear friend Alice." The security looked hesitant.

"Let them pass." Ordered a female voice. I turned my head and saw Lacie. She had her arms around her. She looked worried and even a bit sad. The security moved and the others passed. I on the other hand, approached Lacie. "Oz dear, don't you want to go see Alice?" I shook my head.

"I do, but we need to talk." She glanced at Alice and nodded. "I see. Let us go to the tea room and talk then." she lead me to the old tea room where I first met Alice. Lacie took a seat in her favorite spot. "What is it, Oz?" I took in a deep breath. "It's getting bad, Lacie. Alice was up in her tower for three days strate. I'm getting a bad feeling." Lacie looked down and was swallowing hard.

"Really? Oz, will...Will you help me?" She asked shaking. I nodded. "Of course I will. You know that I would do anything for Alice." She stood up. "Oz, to help her, we both need to enter into the Abyss and talk to my other daughter. It'll be easy getting in there, but I don't think I can face my other daughter. I've never seen nor talked to her. What if she too hates me? Alice won't even talk to me since she had fount out I had her memories erased. I don't know how she got a hold of them. I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"How exactly do we get in?" I asked. She smiled a little. "I am after all a child of Misfortune. It will be easy. Come on. We need to get to the basement." The basement? Ooookkk... the basement. Sure, why not? "Follow me."

We walked down a huge case of stairs till we reached a dim lit room. There was a big black door. Next to it was a black cage with something looking at us. "What the hell is that?" I asked walking close to it. I was about to touch the cage when Lacie pulled me back. "No! You must not touch raven!" "Raven?" "Yes. He is one of the Baskerville chains. He is to be Alice's chain when she gets older."

"You mean...You guys know that chains existed?" She looked away. "Yes... and I know that you yourself have a chain. The Blood Strained Black Rabbit." I frowned. "How did you guys know I had a chain? Let alone The B-Rabbit?" Lacie exhaled. "Oz...My brother and you uncle...they were the ones who casted you into the Abyss all those years ago." My eyes practically popped out of my head.

"You're sin is your vary beginning. That's what they said to me. What was that all about?" She shook her head. "I don't know. Listen, we really need to go now." I bit my bottom lip. "Fine. Let's go." She walked up to the door and placed a hand on it. Suddenly, the door began glowing. Before I knew it, me and Lacie where falling into a big black hole.

Ten minutes later, we fell onto a red and black checkered floor. I helped Lacie up. "Is this the right place?" She wondered. "Yes." I remembered what the room looked like. We looked around. Sure enough, a young girl that looked like Alice was drinking her tea. She may have looked like Alice, but her hair said otherwise.

"Who are you? I wasn't expecting visitors." Lacie stared at her. "Your my...my other girl. My other daughter." The girl stood up abruptly. "I know you...Your Lacie...My mother!" She ran to Lacie and embraced her. "Oh, how I've longed to meet my own mum!" Lacie slowly hugged her back.

"Hehe, mom, my name is Alyss. It's the same as Alice, but spelt differently. Just so you know." Lacie giggled. "How I've wanted to see you and Alice together since the day you girls where born. My beautiful bright suns." Alyss pulled away. "Speaking of Alice, did you come here to save her?" Lacie looked down. "Yes. She's going to go crazy by the time it comes her and Oz's wedding."

Alyss took a glance at me. "Your Oz, huh? Well, you better be good to my sister while you still can. Or else I'll have to kill you myself." I frowned. "While I still can? What's that supports to mean?" She smiled widely. "Well, let's just say that when the Abyss has fully taken control of Alice's thoughts, Alice will be dragged down here to join us."

"What!?" Me and Lacie said at the same time. Alyss laughed. "Don't get me wrong. I love you, mother. And I'm sure I would just adore father. Sorry to say that you and Alice won't have much more time together." Well this backfired. "Your kidding me." I said taking a step closer to her. "Why...why are you two doing this?"

Alyss put her fingers together as if thinking. "Well you see...when the Abyss took me at birth, she had not yet realised that I had a twin. She had planned on going back for her, but I decided against it at the time. So we had come to an agreement that we would take Alice when she was around her sixteenth birthday and bring her here. Then...we would be together forever."

I clenched my teeth. "No way in hell! Alice stays with us, and that's final!"Alyss's eyes grew wide and she looked like it was a slap to the face. "Why...why do you pathetic humans think you can take what ever you want? Why is it that you...you assholes think you can take what blongs to us!?" She raised her hands to the side of her head. "I...I...I wish the Abyss whould take over her mind right now and she can just come here right away! You idiots can have whatever you desire in that world, but Alice is ours!"

"Such noisy brats. Your upsetting Alyss. Why don't we just eliminate them now?" A few dolls with crazed eyes floated around the room. I narrowed my eyes. Using all my might, I brought out my synth and sliced threw the dolls. Alyss screamed. "What the hell!? You are...the damn Blood Strained Black Rabbit, are you not!" She stood up high.

"Oz, Lacie! This way!" I snapped my head and saw a black hole with a black shadowed horse standing next to it. "Sharon! Oz, jump down that hole, now!" Lacie grabbed my hand. With out questions, me and Lacie jumped down the black hole and fell. When my vision came to, I was in the sitting room. In the room was Sharon, Lacie, Gil, and...aw shit. Alice.

"How dare you go behind my back!" Alice shouted. Tears leaking from her eyes. "Alice, we can talk about that later, but we need to tell you something." I told her standing up. Alice backed away from me. "I dare you to talk to me again!" She turned around and ran out. I ran after her.

She ran till she reached the tower. She rushed up stairs. I slowly claimed the stairs and reached the door way. Alice was looking at her reflection. "You...can't trust anyone! You idiot! You moron! No one is going to keep a promise or tell you the truth, your just nothing! No body trust you!" She grabbed a snow glob off her dresser and threw it at the mirror. It broke and glass scattered the floor. I watched as Alice melted to the floor and began sobbing.

I slowly approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She pushed me away. "Go away!" "Alice, now you listen here right now! What me and your mom did back there, was for your own good. We know what is best for you!" Alice glared up at me. "You don't know what's best for me! Just leave me alone! All I want is to be alone!"

"What did I tell you! No more of this being alone crap! Imagine how that makes us feel!" Alice wiped her tears away. "How...How does it make you feel?" She looked more calm. My face softened. "It makes me feel sad. I like being with you. It makes me lonely. I don't want to be lonely."

"Really?" Alice asked. I smiled. "Really. Plus, if Alice isn't around, I can't do this." I leaned over and lightly kissed Alice on the cheek. My cheeks burned and she blushed looking at me. I smiled shyly. "I guess it's about time I came out with it." I laughed a little. "Alice, I am beyond liking you. I...actully love you."

I grabbed her hand squeezing it. "Oz..." Alice looked down at out hands. "I don-don't exactly know what love is, but I-I would want to kno-know what this beating in my chest is. It's like it won't stop and it only happens around you."

"Beating?" Alice took my hand in hers and pulled it to her chest. Right where her heart was. "See? It only beats this fast when I'm around you." I chuckled. "Mine too." "Really? Well, can you hear mine?" She grabbed the sides of my head and pulled me into her. I was dark red. Number one: She is a female and females happen to have there hearts close to their...um...you know what. Number two: Her heart was beating fast.

"Oh, yeah?" I pulled back and pulled Alice to my own chest. She waited for a minute. "It's so fast...what's...What is this?" I smiled and kissed the top of her hair. "It means we both have fallen for each other. We...are in love." And boy does it feel right.

"Come on, we should get back to the party." Alice stood up and offered a hand. I took it genuinely and stood to my feet. Alice sighed. "I don't know why I keep getting so mad at people lately. I feel like I'm just a temper headed brat." I laughed. "Well, it's probably not even your fault. I mean...What if it's the Abyss that's making you this way?"

Alice grunted. "Maybe. Oz, I want you to tell me what it is you and mom saw down there." I hesitated. "Uh, let me think...Well, Alice, we fount ourselves inside of your sister's room. Lacie got to meet Alyss, then your sister told us that you would be dragged down into the Abyss sometime around this year." I tensed up. "Hey." Alice put a hand on my shoulder. "She won't take me. The Abyss doesn't have you, Mom, Sharon, my friends or family. And I'm sure as hell they don't have meat." She made a disgusted face.

"What kind of world doesn't have meat?" My stomach grumbled. "Speaking of meat, I think I could go for some turkey. That is on the dinner list, isn't it?" Alice raised a brow. "Of course. I love meat. That's what this is after all. It's a meat party." Um...meat party? "It's also your birthday. Not just a meat party." She glared at me.

"Quit talking about meat, you manservent! If you talk about it, then I'll talk about it, then I'll be hungry for meat and then...then I'll go on a rampage for the delicious taste of meat..." Alice looked dazzed and out in space. She was practically drooling. She must be in some kind of meat fantasy. She smiled to herself and began mumbling to herself.

"Hehe...meat...meat...delicious meat..." I smiled and guided her to the party. "Now, time to get some meat for me and the miss."

**Alice's POV:**

**"Hey Oz? Do you think this is all to much?" I asked. He glanced at me between a bit of turkey. "What do you mean?" I mentally slapped myself for not explaining what it is I was talking about. "I mean, aren't I some kind of burden to you on this? You don't have to get further involved with this if you don't want to." He laughed. "Of course not! You didn't mind me when I told you that I was an illegal contractor. I mean, what if I killed someone?" **

**I rolled my eyes. "It's not that big of a deal. What I'm saying is...What if things get worse? Complicated? What if the abyss decided to kill you? Then what?" He thought for a minute. "Well, it can't be helped. I can't just stand here and watch as my future wife is swallowed up by darkness." I blushed. Damn idiot.**

**"Well...I don't know what to say." I admitted. He grabbed my hand from under the table. "You can say that we have a promise to keep." I furrowed my face. "What promise?" He smiled and squeezed my hand. "A promise that you and I will marry before anything bad happens." I choked. He patted my back laughing.**

**"Calm down. It will be fine. Just promise me that." He held out his pinkie. I took it with my own. "Deal. I promise to marry you before anything else." With out notice, he moved closer to me and lightly kissed the side of my mouth. "Wh-what? Oz!" He chuckled. "We have to get use to it if we want our first kiss to be perfect."**

**I felt a light blush on my pale cheeks. I held my hands to them. I actually really liked it. "Alice, was it a bad time?" I shook my head. "No." He cocked his head to the side. "Then did you not like it?" I looked up quickly. "That's not it! I...I, uh...really really...li-liked it." I brushed some hair away from his forehead. I wanted to look into his emerald eyes forever. He turned red. "Go-good! I liked it too. And there is plenty more then where that came from." He smirked at me.**

**"Watch it, mister." My mother came in. I looked down at my plate. Would...Would now be a bad time to talk with my mother? I glanced over at her. She was looking at me with a sad face. I remember when I was little, I would kiss my mom's cheek to help her feel better. I knew I couldn't do that now, but I mean...I do miss the way we were before I fount out she took my memories.**

**I want to love my mommy again. I got up and grabbed my mom's arm and pulled her away from everyone. We ended up in the back garden by our selves. "Alice? What is it, dear?" I swallowed hard and ran at her with a hug. I felt her hesitate, but then her warm arms wrapped around me. **

**"Oh, Alice..." She began choking on her words. "I know I've been a horrible mother, and I'm sorry! I love you so much and...and I..." She never finished her sentence. "I love you too, mom. I don't like hating you. It's hard and I just want us to become close again. Your not a horrible mother. I'm a spoiled child who should be apologizing. I'm sorry mom." Tears in my eyes. How could I ever come to hate this woman? She's my mother!**

**My eyes glanced off to the window by the door. I could see Oz smiling at me and my mom. I gave him a nod. He nodded in return and left. I could see my reflection more clearly now. I parted my lips, but no sound came out.**

**My hair completely white. I was wearing the same dress, the only difference was my hair and my now red coloured eyes. I was smirking at myself. My eyes narrowed and my white hair making me look like a whole other person. I blinked once. My reflection was back to before. Hair was dark brown, but with white stripes, my eyes back to a lavender, and my surprised face starring at myself.**

**Abyss...What is going on?**

_**Your sister's body is dieing. She will soon need your help. She and I, that is. **_

**I looked down.**

**What can I do to help?**

_**We need your body to share. With out a body, both she and I will die. Please say you'll help us?**_

**How? If I use my body, it will brake down and it will be useless.**

_**...There is still a way to save her body. However, it would involve you leaving that world and coming to ours.**_

**Oh God. What is it I have to do there?**

_**...Become one with us.**_

**I was silent. Before I realized I was still hugging my mom, she pulled away and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing. I was just thinking. So, why don't we return to the party. This is twice I've ran away from it." She smiled and took my hand. "Yes, I do recall that." We walked to the big room with other people. **

**"Alice! Come on, it's time for your becoming." Lilly, my little cousin took my hand. She pulled me to the basement. I knew what this was about. My mother told me awhile back that I would inherit a chain from the Baskervilles. My family. In the room was my dad, uncle, aunt, cousins, some friends and some other people. But above all, Oz.**

**"Alice, please take your stance." I had practiced this all the time. I was going to inherit one of my father's chains. This would be hard to deal with. I stood in the middle of a candle lit circle. I faced the crowd. My dad approached me, but made sure not to pass the circle of candles. He lifted his hand. "I, Levy Baskerville give all rights to Alice Baskerville, who will hold the power of the chain known as Raven. "**

**Suddenly, the cage that stood behind me, opened. Black feathers danced around me and chains grabbed hold of my arms and legs. I told myself not to flinch or move a muscle. My face was blank during this. The chains began pulling me back into the cage...that is till the door to the abyss opened. Another set of chains appeared.**

**These ones where white and next to them was a boy. He had brown hair with a strange black outfit on. He had cat ears and a cat tail, but his claws took my attention away. I was stiff. **

**"What the hell is going on!?" Asked Gil. "Someone stop him!" My father ordered. The chain rushed to me. I closed my eyes to avoid eye contact. The sound of metal clung to the air. Nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, Oz was standing in front of me. He was wearing the strangest of cloths. A big red coat with a big white bow to hold it. His pants were black till they reached his boots. They were white. **

**The cat chain took one claw and racked them across the chains that held me. They pulled away from me and began going berserk. They latched on to someone in the crowd. Gil! He was being pulled in. Everyone tried to help him, but before we knew it, Gil was pulled in threw the door. The cage shut tightly.**

**The white chains took control and grabbed Oz and threw him across the room. He winced. "Alice!" He held his hand to me. I ran to grab his hand but the white chains took a hold of me. I glanced back. "Come on Alice. Alyss and the Abyss are waiting." The chains yanked me threw the door.**

**"Alice!" Oz shouted banging on the door. I tried to escape, but it was no use. "Oz!" I yelled back. My vision became blurry and I couldn't see anything. "It will be alright. It's just the light is blinding at the beginning." Came a voice. I was about to creek my eyes open. "Who are you?" I asked as calm as I could. **

**"I am Cheshire. Alyss's sworn protector. Also, her vary dear friend." I thought for a minute. I remember a little black cat that Alyss played with all the time. He would always run away when I would come over to her side. "Cheshire?" I could open my eyes now. We were in a blinding white room. He was standing there looking at me. The chains that held me withered away and I was free to move on my own.**

**"Yes. I am Cheshire. That black cat that would run around. To tell you the truth, I have always been a bit scared to meet Alyss's twin. Now that I see you, you don't look so bad. I imagined you to have scary hair and a rude attitude." I got up and glared at him. "I have a rude attitude when someone like you appears and drags me away from my ceremony." He shrugged.**

**"I hadn't the choice. Alyss gave me that order." I looked around. "So now what?" He looked off in another direction. "That way. You and I will travel that way to meet your sister." I was confused. "I know that the Abyss wanted me to cross over, but this..." Cheshire picked me up bridal style and began running off. "Hey! What the hell?" He rolled his eyes.**

**I sucked in a breath to ease my anger. Jerk. Who rolls their eyes at a women? This guy clearly does. "Your so noisy! Can't you just listen?" I grinted my teeth. He's beyond jerk. He's an ass! "Lisen, the Abyss said that you can't just cross over using your mind, your body has to be put into the Abyss. In that case, you will be used to hold their soul's into yours." My eyes narrowed.**

**"I told them I couldn't do that. My body would brake in a matter of time holding that kind of burden." He hissed. "Will you let me finish!?" I punched him in his jaw. He didn't stop running, but he did return to my face with a stiff look. "Don't talk to a lady like that!" I said putting all my Sharon talk I could into my words.**

**"Anyways, since that plan went to shit, I am bringing you to the core of the Abyss for you and them to become one." I understand now. "Ok, but you couldn't have came later? First of all: You didn't let me say goodbye to everyone. Second: You pretty much made a scene back there, and Third: Everyone thinks I was kidnapped! They are coming to rescue me at any given moment." He was silent.**

**"Then I'll have to fight them off. Besides, I didn't exactly kidnap you. This was planed." I shook my head. "Not this soon, no it wasn't." He sighed. "Alyss's body is going to die at any moment. I couldn't help but get you right now." I looked at his face plainly. "Your in love with her, aren't you?" He blushed and looked at me. "What's it to you!?" **

**I giggled. "Nothing. It's just that you would do anything to help her. Your like her knight in shining warrior. I find that cute." He smiled a little and had an area of pride and looked proud of my words. "Yeah, I'm like...like the lone knight." I nodded. "And right now, your doing anything to help the princess and come to her rescue." **

**"Yeah...My most dear princess needs me." He picked up his speed. "Glad to see we got on good sides now." "Yeah, I kind of wanted to just drop you back there, but now I'm glad I didn't." I frowned. "Your such an ass." I crossed my arms. He snorted.**

**"You just said I'm like a knight. What's wrong? Jealous I'm not your knight?" I slugged him in the shoulder. "Yeah right! My knight was the one who was trying to protect me from you back there." I realised what I said and started blushing. Damn it. He laughed and poked my cheeks. **

**"That weakling? I could kill him in a second!" It was my turn to laugh. "Oh haha! And if you did that, I would be the one killing you!" His laugh died down and he was silent a moment later. My smile didn't go unnoticed by him. Battle one goes to Alice. **

**"Oh no you don't!" Cheshire stopped and turned around. There stood Sharon, Gil, Mom, and Oz! "Put her down!" Yelled Sharon. Cheshire dropped me. I let out an oof and stood up angrily while I pushed him roughly. "That doesn't mean drop me, you idiot!" He rolled his eyes. "Get back, I must fight these weak human's." Sharon took a step closer. "Weak!? Excuse me mister take the girl and run, I happen have a chain of my own!" Sharon approached him. Cheshire held a claw in front of me and pushed me back. **

**"Stay behind me!" He ordered. "So, show me this chain of yours...little human girl." A dark area formed around her...it was different this time. It was an actual black shadow looking mist. "Fine! Equus, show him your best!" A black shadow like horse appeared and began fighting with Cheshire. I watched the fight. **

**They threw themselves away from us. I felt tiny hands wrap around me in all kinds of area's. "Huh!?" I was being dragged away by something. I looked back and saw a few dolls laughing. "Get away from her!" Oz reached me on time and pulled me away. "Come on, Alice. They are waiting for you to save them. Please save Alyss. Please. Please." Their voices sounded pleading, but they looked terrifying. **

**"Oz! We have to go!" My mother shouted. The dolls became angry and a black circle formed around everyone. The floor began melting and we all fell in. We came in contact with the familiar ground. "How dare you!" Shouted Alyss. "I only wanted Alice! Now you bring me unwanted guest!?" Cheshire took his place beside her. "The dolls brought them here. They fount us and I had to attack." She petted his head. "Good Cheshire. If not for you, Alice wouldn't have shown up. However...you damn idiot dolls! Why is it so hard!?" The dolls said nothing.**

**"Well, I guess we have an audience. Sit down and watch as we become one. You filthy human." Gil got up and pointed his gun at her. "Don't tell me what to do!" I was bewildnred. "Gil! I thought you were dragged in by Ravens chains!" He looked back at me. "Raven accepted me for some reason. Raven is my chain now." Great. So that left me and mother as the only ones with out chains.**

**"Like hell! Alice comes back home with us!" Sharon retorted. Alyss looked enraged. "Don't back talk me!" Her hair was grey and her eyes white. Her skin looked broken. Like a porcelain doll had been dropped. "Now, why don't you all...sit." Chains wrapped around Sharon, Gil, and mom while yanking them into chairs. **

**Oz managed to dodge everything. "What did I tell you, you can't have her!" Alyss screeched. "Oz! Just stop!" Oz snapped his head to look at me. "It will be fine. This is something I must do in order to help everyone. Keep you safe." Oz shook his head. "Damn it Alice! I told you no!" I glared at him.**

**"This is happening wether you like it or not! I won't let anyone take what is mine!" Oz raised his brow. "What is yours? I...I'm yours?" I nodded. "Of course you are mine! Your...My manservernt!" Ok, I could have been a lot more sweeter than that. "And my future husband! I won't let any women or creature take you away. Alyss and I...we are the same person. The same soul with different body's...but you...are mine." Oz blushed.**

**"I see...then that reason...is just more of a reason to protect you and bring you back with us!" He took out his scythe and began fighting Cheshire. I slapped a hand over my face. Alyss came and stood by me while watching the fight. "He really loves you, sis. I want us to become one, but...I don't want to separate the two of you. I feel kind of bad for doing this."**

**I chuckled. "It can't be helped, right?" She smiled and shook her head. "No, it can't be helped, Alice. I'm afraid we must continue the process of becoming one." My smile faded, but my eyes stayed on the fight. She took my hand. "What about Cheshire? What will become of him?" Alyss stayed quit. "He will stay here. You know...I've been thinking...my body won't last very long...but...What if we had a body I could inhabit? Like...an unborn baby?"**

**"That's sick, but it could work." I told her. She tightened her grip on my hand. "What I mean is...when a child is born, me and that baby could become one." I thought. "I don't know. I would feel bad for the baby. Don't you think?" She nodded. "It isn't killing the baby though. It's just merging one soul with another." "Yeah, but...I don't know." She let go of my hand. "Boys, that's enough!" Cheshire pulled away. Oz ran to me he had a few cuts on him. "Enough fighting. I have come to a conclusion. Alice may go on living. That's all you need to know." A black hole opened on the roof. We fount ourselves being pulled threw it. "Oz! Your bleeding!" His cuts didn't go unnoticed by me. He shrugged. "Just a scratch."**

**When we saw the roof of the basement, we all came crashing threw the hole. My dad grabbed me and mom and hugged us both tightly. "I thought I lost the two of you forever." He breathed. Mom held onto him and I was squished in between. "You didn't lose us Levy." Mom said. I squeezed out from between them. "God, Alice sandwich isn't on the menu." I said walking to Sharon and hugging her.**

**"Alice!" I glanced over at Oz. His face was red with anger. "Why did you do that!? Saying such things like keeping us safe. You should know better!" I put my hands on my hips. "Don't yell at me, manservernt!" He tugged at the ends of his hair. A habit I noticed he did a lot when he was angry.**

**"Besides, I'm more worried about Raven. Having a guy like seaweed head as a contractor must be terribly unbearable." Gil glared at me. "It's not my fault. He just latched onto me." I rolled my eyes. "I know. It's just that it's going to be difficult, ya know?" He nodded. "Don't change the subject!" Oz shouted. I stopped my heal to the ground. "What is it you want from me!?" My voice was harsh.**

**"I want you to value your life more. I mean, you pretty much just gave up back there." I let out a huff. "Listen Oz, it can't be helped. Alyss is going to die if I don't do what it is I was going to do. I would do anything to help her out. Life isn't fair for her." Oz looked at me sternly. Looking much older then he actually was.**

**"Froget it. It's not happening." He told me. He began walking up the stairs. I followed him till we reached the old swing in my backyard. The one we sat at the first day we met. "Oz, what is it you want me to do!" I shouted at him. He looked up. "I want you to stop seeing your sister. I won't have her destroy you like this." I frowned. "Destroy me? This is me we are talking about!" I mean, isn't it obvious? Can't he see that I'm pretty much unstoppable?**

**"Your not made of steel, Alice. Quit acting like you are. I already told you I love you. And if you feel the same...you wouldn't do such a reckless thing such as this." I stood silently. "What...am I supposed to do?" Oz shrugged his shoulders harshly. "What is it you think you need to do? Give up on your sister. Stay here with us...with me." He walked up to me.**

**Lifting his hands to my face and pushed his head against mine. Looking in to my eyes. "Alice..." He left my face and bent down on one knee. Grabbing my hands and looking up at me as if he was about to ask a question. Oh shit. **

**"Alice Baskerville, will you marry me?" I gulped hard and lifted one hand to my face. "Oz, I..." He bit his lower lip. "Well, w-we are supposed t-to be ma-married anyways. S-so..." He laughed a little. "Yeah, I know. I just thought I would ask you if you are to actually go through with it." I felt terrible. "Oz...I...if I leave Alyss..." He shook his head and stood up. "I'm rushing you. Maybe another time if I even get the chance to see you again." **

**He began walking away. No, I don't want...him to leave me! I grabbed his hand and pushed myself to the ground. "No! Oz, don't leave me alone! I have a stupid question I want to ask you!" He looked at me with surprise. "What is it?" He asked hopefully. "Oz...Will you fucking marry me!?" I asked embarrassed as hell.**

**His lips turned into a smirk. "I don't know. What will you do for me?" I squeezed his hand to show him he was pissing me off. "I'll be the best wife there ever was. I'll...I'll revoke you from being my manservernt! I'll give up meat!" He looked at me as if I was crazy. "You sure about this?" "Yes! I'm positive!" He got down next to me. "Then yes. Alice, I'll marry you."**

**He leaned into me and kissed me on the lips. I felt my cheeks light up. I saw stars and fireworks, even if it is cheesy, that's what I saw. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was sweet and even breath taking. I was happy. Such a lousy kiss made me more happy then I've ever been. And the thing is, I was kissing him back. I couldn't help myself. It such a precious moment, I wanted it to last forever. That's asking to such, isn't it?**

**He pulled away and looked at me with excitement. "Oh, Alice. My Alice." He lifted me to my feet. "Lets go to the party. Little miss run away." I smiled and took off running. We reached the party at a perfect moment. It was a slow dance. **

**I pulled Oz to me and we began dancing. I was leading the way because I was one of the best dancers in this city. My mother taught me how to do a lot of things. Dance, sing, play piano and violin. This was what I was best at. Dancing like a pro.**

**"Your an amazing dancer." Oz told me. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. This...went on for hours.**

_**Alyss's POV:**_

_**I was so close. If that stupid blond wouldn't have shown up then maybe...no. I'm being greedy.**_

_Damn it, Alyss! Why did you let her go!?_

_**I had to. I don't want to separate my sister away from the one she loves.**_

_We almost had her! Forget about that idiot! He isn't worthy of her!_

_**It's her true love. I couldn't do it!**_

_Then I'll do it! I'll take her away from him! The same goes for you! I'll just ditch you and move on to someone else. It will be hard because of the connection I have with you. I just wish you wouldn't be such a heart loving person. With someone like Alice, we will be unstoppable._

_**Do what you have to! I'm staying out of it!**_

_Oh, I plan to. Stay out of my plans, Alyss. _

_**Why...why did you choose us!? Out of all people!**_

_You two were supposed to be my children. Lacie was supposed to be brought here during death and the two of you would be mine. It's that father of yours. If he wouldn't have interfered with Glen's plans, you girls would be mine._

_Be prepared, Alice. You will be the new puppet I need. My new host. My new friend._

Oz's POV:

I stood outside of Alice's tower. She had decided to go on a walk with me today. I couldn't wait to show her my house. She had never been yet, and I think it would do us some both good. The fresh air, I mean. I checked my watch. What was taking her so long?

"Oz! Catch!" I looked up. Alice was looking outside her window and dropped something. I opened my arms up and caught something black. It was a plush rabbit. "Oz, I'm ready." Alice came threw the stone doorway. She was in a black dress that reached her knees. Black stockings and a pair of black boots. Her hair was pulled to the side and she had a black umbrella with her.

"Come on!" She grabbed the rabbit. "What's with all the black? We aren't going to a funeral." She rolled her lavender eyes. "I don't know. It just seems cold out and the sun with black clothing will help keep me warm." My mouth dropped. "Are you kidding!? It's like...80° out here! You'll have a heat stroke!" She shivered.

"No, I'm freezing." I touched her skin. It was ice cold. Almost frozen. "Alice? Are you really that cold?" She nodded. Ok, that's scary. "Lets just go on our walk." She pressed foreword. I shook my head and followed. By the time we reached town, Alice was acting the way she did when we first came here. All excited and what not.

"Oz! Look at this!" She pointed to an alleyway. There were a few boys ganging up on another boy. They looked about our age. I grabbed Alice's arm, but she pulled away. Running into the ally of course. "Oz, we have to help him!" "Alice!" I called out to her. I ran to her side when the boys noticed us.

"Lookiey here, boys. We have a lost girl and her useless puppy dog. How about we go out for a few drinks after we kick the shit out of these two nerds." One boy said to Alice refuting to me and the boy as nerds. Dick. "Sorry mister. She isn't into ugly rubbish such as yourselves." The boy turned red. "Boys! Get 'em!" The boys circled around us.

"Come on, it will be real quick. Just you and me, girly. Out of here in no time." The boy held out a knife. Alice looked plainly at him. A dark shadow formed around her. My eyes widened. "Scum like you shouldn't have been given the opportunity to even experience life." Alice said. The big problem was that another voice followed hers. It was as if two people were talking.

The black shadow enveloped around the boys. "To the Abyss, my your misfortune be turned into your nightmare." They screamed and a moment later, the boys disappeared. "Alice!?" I asked scared. She turned around. Her eyes the same lavender, but her hair was completely white. "Do you intend to stop me?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No, Alice. It's me...it's me, Oz!"

She looked away from me. A minute later, the white of her hair was back into strips. "Alice...What was that?" I took her shoulder. Alice spun around with a face of fear. "I..I think the abyss just just entered my body! I don't feel alone in here!" She lifted her hands to her heart. "I feel like someone or something is dwelling along in my body..." She looked scared and confused.

I muttered a swear word to myself and wrapped my arms around her. "Is this what the abyss ment by taking over your mind?" I asked. She just shrugged. "Possibly." I grinted my teeth. "I'll protect you no matter what." She pulled away blushing and an angry expression on her face. "I can take care of myself well enough! I'm not a weakling, you know?"

"Hehe, I know, Alice." I smiled brightly at her. The boy from earlier let out a stiff couch. We turned around and just looked at him. "You alright, kid?" Alice approached him kneeling to his short level. He gave her a small nod. "Did I scare you back there?" She asked patting his messy brown hair.

"No...not really. You protected me. Thank you." He leaned over and hugged her. Alice hesitated and looked to me for help. I just shook my head. Alice looked back down at him and hugged him back. "I bet those boys got what they deserved." The boy said again. "Really? I bet your right. What was that all about?" He pulled away.

"My dad. They think he left me, but he didn't. He's just working things out in his head at the moment." Alice nodded. "I see. I don't understand how people can act that way. So, what you name, kid?" She ruffled his hair. I expected him to push away like a defensive kid, but he just smiled and laughed dryly. "My name is Philip. Philip West."

Please review. I want some reviews! ;-;

Plus, I am sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I wanted to make the chapter longer this time. I've noticed that my story was put into a community! Thank you, whomever you are! I have three followers and one favourite on this story. I'm glad I got that much at least. So please review for the sake of this story! I really like this one, and want more! Sorry for all the time skips. I promise it will stop at this time. I just wanted to give you guys an idea on what Alice's life was like so there is no confusion. If there still is, a review would be nice.

Also, some shout outs to some new fanfics I read on Pandora hearts fanfictions!

-Illusions

-This isn't a fairytale

-Tango with me

And some others that I'm just to lazy to write down.

Next chapter. A Boy In Love :)

~Miss Miranda


End file.
